


Angel of snow

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Мой светлый ангел





	Angel of snow

**Author's Note:**

> По песне Plazma - Angel of Snow

Мэтт шел по пустым улицам, сворачивая то на одну, то на другую – со стороны могло показаться, что он заблудился, но он точно знал, куда направлялся. Сгущались сумерки, небо покрылось тяжелыми облаками – скоро начнется дождь, а он в одной футболке, но сейчас ему было все равно. Из-за углов задувал прохладный ветер, вызывающий дрожь и поднимающий обрывки газет в воздух, шелестя бумагой и другим мусором.  
Было пустынно: люди, предупрежденные приближением грозы, сидели в своих домах у телевизоров в теплых пледах. Мэтт не замечал абсолютно ничего, но, свернув на очередную улицу из темной подворотни, резко остановился и проморгался – яркий свет ксеноновых фар ударил в глаза, и на пару секунд он ослеп, но потом зрение вернулось, хотя в глазах стояли светящиеся пятна, меняющие цвет и размер. Мэтт пошел дальше. Ему предстояло пройти еще не менее шести километров, но он и не думал заказывать такси. Он должен пройти этот путь пешком и он надеялся, его конец будет лучше, чем его начало, его полная противоположность. Из Ада в Рай.  
 _Я бегу вдоль песчаного берега, чайки разлетаются в разные стороны, выкрикивая ругательства, теплые волны накатывают и разбиваются брызгами от моих ног. Мне двадцать, но я веду себя, как ребенок, потому что знаю, что за мной бежит двадцатиоднолетний ребенок, который точно жаждет мести за мою шутку. Если кто-то еще увидит, что я натворил – у него будут большие неприятности, да нет, просто огромные. Я осознал, что затея была глупой, но уже после того, как совершил глупость и теперь меня ждет жестокая расправа, хотя я пока не слышал ничего, кроме «убью тебя!» Надеюсь, меня ожидает быстрая, если не мгновенная смерть, потому что дышать становиться все трудней и скоро я не смогу не то что быстро, а вообще – бежать. Я слышу, как почти за спиной раздается тяжелое дыхание и удары стоп о влажный песок.  
Меня обхватывают за талию и я падаю, выставляя руки вперед со смехом и криком, тут же всю правую сторону тела обдает теплой, прогретой водой и я слышу победное восклицание.  
– Попался?  
Я переворачиваюсь на спину, глядя на его лицо на фоне ярко-голубого неба. Он смотрит с прищуром и я пытаюсь растопить его ледяной взгляд улыбкой. Долго он не выдерживает – я знаю, что чуть смущенная улыбка и извиняющийся взгляд моих глаз с ним всегда работают безотказно – пытается удержать улыбку, но потом широко улыбается и смеется.  
– Что мне теперь делать?  
Я пожимаю плечами:  
– Ходить без футболки? Я бы очень этого хотел.  
– Конечно ты бы хотел, чтобы все видели, что я принадлежу тебе! - он снова прищуривается. Это и есть мой глупый поступок: он уснул, загорая, а я песком написал на его спине «Принадлежу Мэтту». Дурацкая затея, но пока он спал, она казалась до безумия забавной. Теперь он будет ходить с надписью, пока не сойдет загар. - Что бы мне с тобой сделать? - он в задумчивости стучит пальцем по своим губам, а я, кусая свои, жду вердикт. - Может, утопить? - я отрицательно машу головой. - Защекотать?  
– Нет, только не щекотка! - в ужасе восклицаю я. Волна снова набегает и я приподнимаю голову, чтобы вода не попала в ухо. Он не правильно понимает мой жест и тоже подается вперед, прижимаясь к моим губам. Я опускаю голову на песок, прикрывая глаза, обхватывая сочную нижнюю губу своими. Он отстраняется и улыбается, а я смотрю, щурясь, как солнце с ветерком играют в его коротких светлых волосах, разбивая солнечные лучи на радугу. - Ты мой светлый ангел...  
– А ты мой невыносимый, горячий, бестолковый, любимый дьявол...  
– Ну уж нет, так не пойдет! - я пытаюсь вырваться, барахтаясь в его объятиях – он отпускает и я поднимаюсь, собираясь уходить.  
– Ты оставишь своего падшего ангела здесь? - он поворачивается на спину и смотрит, прикрываясь ладонью от солнца, снизу, широко улыбаясь.  
– Да. - я по-детски обиделся на совсем безобидное и очень подходящее мне прозвище. Наверное, по этому и обиделся.  
– Ты обломал мои крылья, сорвал мой нимб, я для тебя рухнул в грех и ты оставишь меня? - он смотрит уже серьезно. Я отворачиваюсь и делаю пару шагов прочь. - Если ты оставишь меня, я буду гореть в Аду, кто еще спасет меня от этого? Больше я никому не нужен. Я не нужен тебе? Зачем же ты заклеймил меня пару часов назад?  
Я оборачиваюсь – он уже сидит на песке, поджав губы, и с болью смотрит в мои глаза. Я падаю на колени.  
– Прости. Прости своего бестолкового дьявола. - я подползаю к нему. - Только ты нужен мне рядом и я не вынесу, если ты исчезнешь. Только ты знаешь, как заставить меня чувствовать себя чистым и непорочным. Только мой светлый ангел это умеет... Прости меня... - я не могу выдержать его взгляд и утыкаюсь лбом в его колени, умоляя о пощаде.  
– Мой непредсказуемый и непостоянный дьявол... - он усмехается и кладет ладонь на мою голову, ероша волосы. - Обещай не исчезать...  
Что изменилось за пять лет? Да ничего. Только загар сошел..._  
Мэтт сильнее ощутил холод и потер плечи ладонями. Весь сжался и старался не стучать зубами. Это будет очень справедливо, если он заболеет – этого даже будет мало. В этом вся прелесть быть смертным – ты можешь пораниться и умереть от заражения крови, можешь быть сбит машиной, а можешь просто простыть и долго мучаться в бреду и боли, перед тем как умрешь. Медицинские препараты лечат, но в очень тяжелых случаях они лишь увеличивают время долгой и мучительной смерти.  
Внезапно, темный переулок осветила огненная вспышка и раздался оглушающий грохот – Мэтт вздрогнул и запнулся о каменную брусчатку. Последовавшая за громом тишина пугала и он снова пошел, создавая хоть какой-то звук от своих шагов. На щеку упала капля – Мэтт тут же вытер ее. То, что падало с неба еще нельзя было назвать дождем, только отдельными каплями воды, холодной и колкой.  
Он не знал, сколько прошел, но по тому, что он видел перед собой ему осталось не так долго и скоро он достигнет своей цели. Из-за усиливающейся непогоды, Мэтт прибавил шаг, почти перейдя на бег, инстинктивно желая не умереть на улице, сколько бы не притормаживал себя.  
 _Я улыбаюсь. Меня обдувает ветром со всех сторон и я наслаждаюсь с закрытыми глазами его мягкими прикосновениями. Если я сейчас подпрыгну, то не опущусь на землю, а так и зависну в воздухе, буду парить. Но у меня есть тот, кто удержит меня на земле и сейчас я чувствую его объятие на талии и подбородок на своем плече. Открываю глаза и поворачиваю к нему лицо.  
– Красиво?  
– Прекрасно. - он улыбается и смотрит на далекий город у подножия скалы, на которой мы стоим, на море и горизонт, где сливаются две стихии. - Но мне нельзя быть так близко к небу. Это опасно для нас с тобой.  
– Никто никогда не узнает, кто выкрал небесное создание из Рая и где его спрятал. Земля – лучшее для этого место. - он смеется. - Если они и наблюдают за нами сверху, никто не беспокоится о том, что мы вместе. Я никому тебя не отдам и ничему не позволю нас разлучить... - его губы касаются моих и я притягиваю его ближе к себе за светловолосый затылок, запуская пальцы в мягкие прядки, а он сильнее прижимает меня к себе одной рукой, другой хватаясь за перила, чтобы не потерять равновесие от ощущения большой высоты или головокружения от поцелуя, а может, чтобы мы не воспарили оба._

_Мы летим на большой высоте, над облаками и он задумчиво смотрит в иллюминатор. Салон первого класса, по проходу иногда ходят стюардессы или пассажиры и мне приходится быть на два фронта. Я поглаживаю его ладонь, привлекая внимание. Он поворачивается, удивленно смотрит, а потом улыбается.  
– Что? - тихо спрашиваю. - О чем ты думаешь?  
– Ни о чем.  
– Нет. Есть что-то... Что? - я начинаю беспокоиться и нервно кусаю губы, забыв о том, что нужно следить, чтобы нас никто не увидел. - Что-то не так? - я сжимаю его ладонь в своей, тяну на себя, мне необходимо, чтобы мои страхи рассеялись от его прикосновения. Он поднимает руку и прикладывает к моей щеке, успокаивая и улыбаясь.  
– Я думаю, что хочу маленький дом. Наш.  
Я удивленно смотрю в его глаза и он улыбается шире, но быстро отдергивает руку, становясь серьезным, глядя куда-то в начало прохода – я тоже поворачиваюсь и мы с ним провожаем взглядом женщину средних лет, до тех пор пока ее становится не видно из-за сидений. Я снова поворачиваюсь к нему с улыбкой. Он быстро подтягивается и легко целует. _

_Мы только что закончили ремонт и внесли мебель в наше маленькое гнездышко. Домик совсем маленький, но именно этим и уютный. Обставляя его и ремонтируя, мы снимали квартиру, до которой вечером прогуливались пешком, не желая запираться в четырех стенах.  
– Только наше место. - он стоит, улыбаясь и оглядываясь, посреди крохотной гостиной, я захожу следом и приваливаюсь к дверному косяку.  
– Наше... - шепотом произношу заветное слово и вхожу внутрь.  
– У меня есть кое-что для тебя. - он поворачивается и подходит ко мне. Берет за руку и мы идем на второй этаж. - Это здесь... - шепчет он и мы входим в нашу спальню.  
– Зачем? - выдыхаю я. - Целое состояние!  
– Самое главное место в доме должно выглядеть именно так. - он подводит меня к огромной массивной кровати с легким тюлевым балдахином, волнами струящимся от потолка к полу, невероятно потрясающе сочитаясь с массивной резьбой по дереву на колоннах и сводах.  
– Но откуда столько денег?  
– Я занял, ничего, буду отдавать с каждого концерта.  
– Ты даже не посоветовался... - расстроенно произношу я.  
– Но это же подарок. - он усмехается.  
– Много мы должны?  
– Я. Должен только я.  
Я падаю на воздушное покрывало и неверяще смотрю в его глаза:  
– Мы... всегда были только «мы»...  
Он опускается передо мной на колени.  
– И мы есть. И будем. Не говори глупостей, неужели ты не понял, что я имел в виду? - он с улыбкой смотрит на меня, держа мои ладони в своих. - Это мой подарок тебе и только я должен его оплатить.  
Я улыбаюсь и смотрю на кровать изнутри.  
– Она потрясающа.  
– Именно такая должна быть у самого грешного создания.  
– Со своим ангелом я каждый раз становлюсь все чище..._

_Мы смотрим какой-то фильм в гостиной на диване, в камине потрескивает огонь – на улице было прохладно, на ночь обещали грозу. Я лежу головой на его плече, мы укрыты мягким теплым пледом и уже выпили полбутылки вина.  
– Завтра нужно будет забрать вещи из квартиры.  
– Поедим после обеда? Не хочу рано просыпаться. - я хмурюсь, потирая нос.  
– Хорошо. Я тоже не очень хочу. - он тихо хмыкает.  
«Неужели ты мне не веришь? Я никогда тебе не врал! Как ты можешь обвинять меня в измене?!» - восклицает герой фильма.  
– А ты бы поверил?  
– Он же переигрывает – конечно нет. - он смеется. - К тому же, учитывая то, что мы видели – он изменил и врет ей прямо сейчас.  
– Ты мне когда-нибудь изменял? - я сонно тру глаз и зеваю. Он снова смеется. Дремота тут же спадает. - Что?  
– Откуда у тебя такие мысли? - он с иронией смотрит в мои глаза.  
Я резко сажусь.  
– Ты что, изменял мне? Когда? С кем?  
– Ну что за глупость? Я тебе не изменял. - он улыбается.  
– Почему ты не сказал это сразу? - я слежу за каждым движением его мускул.  
– Потому что это глупый вопрос и я не понимаю, зачем ты его задал.  
– Не называй меня глупым!  
– Дьяволенок, ложись. - он хлопает по дивану рядом с собой.  
– Ты врешь?  
– Нет.  
– Почему ты мне врешь?!  
– Я не вру, ты вбил себе что-то в голову и я не понимаю...  
– Как долго ты мне врешь?  
Он сел.  
– Мэттью, я не вру. Посмотри на меня, - он берет меня за запястье и тянет к себе, - я не изменял, я не вру тебе!  
– Обманщик! - я вырываю руку и подскакиваю с дивана. - Уходи! Я не хочу тебя видеть! Убирайся!  
– Мэттью, - он поднимается следом, - возьми себя в руки, пожалуйста! - он подходит ближе, пытаясь обнять, - Пожалуйста...  
– Отстань! Ненавижу тебя! Убирайся!  
Он отступает на шаг назад, опуская руки.  
– Я не изменял тебе. Твой ангел никогда тебе не изменял...  
Он разворачивается и через несколько секунд щелкает язычок замка входной двери.  
Иногда, я умираю..._  
Капли зарядили чаще, превращаясь в довольно сильный дождь, ветер сбивал их с отвесного пути, бросая Мэтту в лицо, окутывая ледяными цепями все его тело, сковывая холодом мышцы. С его подбородка бежал ручей, дрожь невозможно было остановить, он клацал зубами и шептал что-то неразборчивое, то и дело прикусывая язык, вытирал воду с лица и уже давно бежал – ему осталось пару кварталов. Молнии освещали его путь: не успевала потухнуть одна и донести до слуха звук взрыва, как вспыхивала другая. Небо решило устроить Апокалипсис.  
Нескольких секунд затишья между молниями стало достаточно, чтобы он споткнулся в темноте и упал на колени и ладони, раздирая кожу о мокрый и холодный асфальт. Он сжал ладони и прижался к асфальту лбом, провопив, но его голос потонул в новом раскате грома. От злости он пару раз ударил сжатыми кулаками о дорожное покрытие, поднялся, чувствуя теплые дорожки по щекам и снова побежал, он уже знал – ему остался один поворот, двадцать пять шагов и он будет почти у цели. Он свернул за угол, поскальзываясь, чуть снова не упав, но вовремя уперся рукой в стену, разодрав предплечье. Беговых шагов оказалось меньше – семнадцать. Дрожащими руками он схватился за ручку двери и вбежал в подъезд. Три пролета, через две ступеньки, на последнем дыхании он взялся за ручку, доставая дубликат, и пока вставлял ключ, который никак не хотел попадать в скважину из-за не слушающихся рук, ему в голову пришла мысль, что там может быть пусто. Он замер от этой мысли и ключ легко встал в паз. Мэтт провернул его дважды и вбежал в квартиру.  
– Пожалуйста! - крикнул Мэтт, чувствуя, как от ужаса его еще больше бьет озноб. - Ты здесь? Умоляю! - он упал на колени и, согнувшись, зарыдал. - Прости... Ну, почему?! - он свалился набок, подтягивая колени к груди, вцепившись руками в волосы. - Ты не мог! Не мог...  
– Господи! Мэтт! - Дом уронил пакет и зонт у входа, подрываясь к лежащему на полу Мэтту.  
– Дом... Дом, прости... - Мэтт прижался к его груди, цепляясь за него, как за спасательный круг. - Прости... только ты... не исчезай, пожалуйста...  
– Боже, ты такой холодный... идем в ванную. Мэтт, поднимайся... - Доминик потянул его вверх, но тот уже не мог контролировать свое тело от дрожи. Дом кое-как поднял его на руки и понес к ванной.  
– Ты – ангел... мой ангел... - шипел Мэтт, сквозь сведенные судорогой зубы. - Не исчезай...  
– Ты мое исчадие Ада... - выдохнул Дом и в одежде положил его в ванну. Закрыл слив и, сделав воду теплой, переключил на душ и стал поливать Мэтта, немного согревая, а потом стащил с него одежду.  
– Я хочу чувствовать тебя... - Мэттью протянул руку и старался не стучать зубами. - Пожалуйста...  
Дом вздохнул и выключил воду. Закутал его в халат:  
– Идем...  
Мэттью, подрагивая, шел босыми ногами по полу в их бывшую спальню. Дом пошел дальше, не сворачивая в комнату и тот схватил его за локоть.  
– Не уходи... пожалуйста... - хватка стала сильнее.  
– Я только закрою дверь. - кивнул Дом. - Иди в кровать.  
– Говори со мной... - попросил Мэтт и отпустил.  
– Иди в кровать, - Доминик дождался, пока он сделал пару шагов и развернулся к входной двери. - Я никуда не уйду, - громко начал он, - я не могу уйти, у меня есть обязательство, которое я свято выполняю и, надеюсь, у меня получается, хоть немного... - он вернулся в спальню, разделся и забрался к Мэтту под одеяло, прижимаясь к его замерзшему телу, согревая собой. - Я должен быть рядом... не исчезать и заставлять тебя чувствовать себя чистым и непорочным... Любить...  
– Мой светлый ангел... - прошептал Мэтт.  
– Только твой, мой дьявол...


End file.
